This Time Around
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: He saved his brother from the wrong threat. Can he go back and fix it this time around or will he be forever doomed to fail?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two pairs of footsteps moved quickly into the unused attic of the Halliwell Manor. Chris shut the door as quietly as he could.

"You really think it will work, Aunt Phoebe?' he addressed the woman at his side.

"Of course it will work. Am I ever wrong?" she assured him. He just stared at her as an amused smile crept onto his lips.

"And besides, I have faith in you," she added, giving her favorite nephew a firm hug.

"Okay so why exactly am I going back this time?" he asked, returning her embrace.

"If any of us go back it would confuse them, you however...you have done it before, you can gain their trust and get them to help you" she answered.

"Yeah well, Dad only trusted me because I made that wish when you were a genie," Chris muttered.

"That may be true but he trusts you now" she countered and he sighed.

"I know I pushed you into this but please be careful" Phoebe said, opening the Book of Shadows. It felt so familiar beneath her fingers.

"I will," he promised as he tossed the chalk on the ground. He took a step back and admired his handiwork. All he had to do was step through once the spell was said. He'd done it before. It couldn't be that hard.

"And Chris, remember. You can't tell them that they're dead," Phoebe order, finally finding the page she was looking for.

"I…I know. It's going to be weird seeing them after all these years," Chris answered, getting slightly choked up.

"If you succeed then you can see them everyday" she said but she didn't look him in the eyes. she knew he could do it but she also knew what Cole could do if he got the chance.

"Read the spell," Chris urged. Phoebe turned her gaze to the page and began to read.

"Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time," she read and the triquetra on the wall glowed, forming a portal.

Just then footsteps echoed outside the attic door. Chris paled as they grew louder until they stopped. The door handle jiggled; the person outside finding it locked. There was a loud blast and the door flew off its hinges revealing a very angry Wyatt.

"So this is where you're hiding. I always enjoyed a game of hide and seek since I always win" he sneered at them.

"Chris, go!" Phoebe shouted, pushing him towards the portal just as Wyatt sent an energy blast at them, hitting Phoebe in the arm.

"But..." Chris couldn't finish his sentence before he felt the portal start to suck him in.

"You can't run from me, Chris," Wyatt spat and sent another blast, this one knocking Phoebe to the ground, motionless. There was a large wound in her chest.

"No!" Chris cried as the portal pulled him through and closed before Wyatt could follow.

Chris landed on his feet in the kitchen of the Manor, his back to the table. He caught his balance and turned around, coming face to face with his family.

"Demon!" Phoebe yelled and Leo picked up Wyatt, getting ready to orb away. Piper motioned to blow him up.

"No! Wait! I'm not a demon," Chris protested, his eyes landing on Phoebe.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitchen Small Talk

"If you're not a demon what are you then?" Paige narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm an innocent," Chris offered with a weak shrug

"An orbing innocent?" Piper questioned. "Do the Elders need our help again because I swear if they do I will..."

"No they don't need your help," Chris answered slowly. He took a deep breath, stepping towards Leo. "I'm not going to hurt him," he informed his father.

"Hurt who?" Phoebe looked between Leo and the stranger. "You know him?"

"Never seen him before" Leo answered but something in his voice did not convince the others.

"Are we alone?" Chris asked, looking all around him, getting the feeling that he was being watched.

"Of course we're alone" Piper snapped. "Now spill it or I will blow your body into the future."

"Uh…trust me; you wouldn't want to do that…Piper," he had to pause to keep himself from calling her "mom".

"And why is that?" Leo moved up closer to his wife, placing his hand son her shoulder to try and cool her down.

"Because…because I'm from the future," he answered, gaze cast downwards. He lifted gaze slightly to gaze at his brother, no more than a week or two old, at least that's where they'd planned he would show up.

"The future?" Paige sounded like she tried to suppress a laugh but Chris just looked at her.

"Okay you're from the future. So why are you in our kitchen future-boy?"

"Well…I was kind of hoping I'd land in the attic," Chris admitted with a sheepish grin. He cleared his throat and took on a serious look. "Look…I'm here to help you. Wyatt's in danger," Chris informed them, stepping closer to them and lowering his voice. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something lurking, listening to every word that he spoke.

"Wyatt is in danger?" Piper moved closer to the baby. "What kind of danger?"

Chris thought a moment. He couldn't just tell them that there was a demon after their son.

"We're waiting," Leo prompted. "I don't know. I just know that he is. You have to trust me," he answered, pleading with them.

"Trust you?" Paige questioned. "You see we don't usually trust strangers in our kitchen, future-boy."

"Stop calling me that" Chris snapped and looked at the much younger version of his aunt.

"Well then what should we call you?" Phoebe asked, arms crossed over her chest, a gold locket resting against her chest. Chris' eyes saw and his hand darted into his pocket, his fingers brushing the proof he would need. "You can call me Chris," he answered.

"Chris" Leo said confused as he watched the boy pull up a gold locket from him pocket. One that looked very familiar.

"Where did you get that?" Phoebe asked as she too spotted it.

"Here, find out for yourself," Chris answered and tossed it to her. Phoebe caught it and her eyes went wide as she was hit with a premonition.

_She saw herself in the attic, a portal glowing and Chris standing there, starting to get sucked him. Suddenly Chris disappeared and she was looking up into stone cold eyes of blue. "It's a pity. I liked you," a voice said before it started to laugh._

Phoebe was pulled back into the present. "How did you get this?" she asked Chris again.

"What did you see?" Piper asked but Phoebe kept quiet and her eyes were on Chris.

"You gave it me" Chris answered calmly. "Your future self anyway."

"Phoebe, what is he talking about? What did you see?" it was Paige this time. "I…I saw myself die," Phoebe said softly.

"You saw what?" Piper asked, raising her voice. "He killed you?" she moved her eyes at Chris.

"No it wasn't him" Phoebe answered. She was still pale and had trouble making her heart rate go back to normal. "But I know who did."

"Who?" Chris asked nervously. Thoughts were racing through his head. She couldn't know it was Wyatt. She couldn't know. He was starting to mentally panic.

"I don't know who killed me. I meant that I saw him, I could point him out in the book I bet" Phoebe rose from her seat, preparing to head for the attic.

"You wouldn't find him in the book" Chris said. "...Not yet anyway."

"Alright, that's it. You come clean with us right now," Leo ordered, taking a couple steps towards Chris, giving him a slight shove against the wall. "Get your hands off of me," Chris protested.

"Stop it" Piper cried and threw her hands out, blasting the mixer into dust behind Chris's back making him jump away. "Now would you please tell us what is going on?" she asked and moved closer to him, her hands ready.

Chris looked from Leo to Piper and back again. Leo had always been protective of Wyatt, even when he'd killed him. Chris had to push those memories out of his mind. He had a job to do and he couldn't fail this time.

"I really am from the future," he began. "I came back with a purpose. I have to save Wyatt," he continued. "I can't fail again," he murmured to himself.

"Save Wyatt from what?" Paige asked and looked at her sweet nephew, so young and innocent. "Who would want to hurt him?"

"And why can't you fail?" Leo asked, he had been the one closest and heard the last sentence even though it was probably not meant for him.

"He's powerful. He…he had powers from the womb," Chris answered, sounding slightly resentful of his brother for that fact.

"Who wouldn't want to hurt him," he added.

"Because…if I fail…I lose everything," Chris murmured, tears sliding down his face. He'd lost his family once. He couldn't let his brother take them away again. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Oh sweetie..." Paige was the first one up when she saw the tears. "So do you have a plan or are we winging it?" she asked with a smile to show that she did in fact believe him.

"I have a plan" Chris answered and looked at the others, his eyes landing in Phoebe. "...or at least you did."

"Me? Why me?" Phoebe asked, taking a step backwards.

"Because you're the one who got me into this," Chris answered. He had to tell them the truth. He couldn't stand evading it any longer. "I…I'm your nephew, Phoebe," he told her.

"My what?" Phoebe asked. "Did you say nephew?" she added a few seconds later.

"Yes" Chris nodded.

"So who...?" Paige asked and looked at Chris. "I mean did I...?"

"No" Chris hurried to say. "Oh definitely not."

"Hey!" Paige cried but it hit her a moment later. "So you're Piper's son?"

"Yes…" Chris answered, suddenly pulling Piper into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Mom," he breathed, letting his tears fall onto her shirt. He hadn't seen her since he was fourteen. Wyatt had forbidden any summoning of spirits. He'd even taken it out of the Book of Shadows.

"What? How..." Piper didn't know what to say but she did wrap her arms around him as she felt he needed her to.

"So how did that happen?" Paige looked at Leo.

"Hey don't look at me" Leo replied just as Chris let go of Piper, brushing off the tears.

Chris turned to face Leo.

"Dad…" he breathed.

"I…how old are you?" Leo asked, evading contact with the young man in front of him. How was he supposed to handle two sons when the first was only a couple weeks old?

"Twenty-three," Chris answered.

"I have a nephew" Paige said completely out of the blue making Piper turn towards her.

"What about Wyatt?"

"Oh well I have two then" she moved up and embraced Chris in a hug and then leaned up to whisper in his hear "So I'm married in the future right?"

"Aunt Paige..." Chris sighed. "Let's take that later, okay."

"Fine," she said, pouting, wrinkling her nose at him. Just then Wyatt began to cry. Chris looked at Leo and Piper. "Can I?" he asked, feeling kind of awkward.

"Sure" Leo said before Piper had time to answer. Chris picked up his baby brother and started to rock him in his arms. Piper moved closer to her husband and leaned in whispering "You let some stranger from the future take our baby?"

"I don't know there is just something about him" Leo said. "I trust him."

"I'm going to save you, Wyatt," Chris murmured to the infant. Wyatt gave Chris a toothless yawn as he quieted down. Chris turned to look at Piper. "Wyatt trusts me," he said simply. In his head he recalled how long it had taken, and under what circumstances to get the child to trust him last time.

"See Wyatt trusts him" Leo smiled. "Now will you relax?" he asked his wife who just gave him a look.

"I don't relax" she stated and then looked over at Chris. "...but I can give him a chance...a short one."

"That's all I ask for" Chris said.

Just then, the front door opened and closed. The group assembled in the kitchen turned to see Cole leaning in the entryway. "What did I miss?" he asked nonchalantly, eyeing Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

Future Confessions

"Oh, hi honey. This is Chris…he's from the future," Phoebe answered, moving towards her husband to give him a kiss.

"Really? That's interesting," Cole murmured, extending his hand for Chris to shake.

"Yes," Chris hesitated a second before he shook the man's hand.

"So what brings you here?" Cole asked as he eyed the boy. "Something you need to fix?"

"Something like that," Chris answered shortly.

"Ok…I'm going to put Wyatt down for a nap," Piper announced, picking up the infant.

"I'll help," Chris offered and followed his mother up the stairs.

They moved into Piper and Leo's room and Piper placed the child in the bassinet in the walk-in-closet-turned-bedroom. Chris just watched, hands shoved in his pockets. He got a weird feeling from Cole. He looked pretty much the same but it was strange to see him and Phoebe speaking. Piper turned around, catching Chris just staring at Wyatt.

"Look…I said I'd give you a chance but stop staring at him," she commented, beginning to move out of the room and downstairs.

"Wait! I'll prove to you that I don't want to hurt him," Chris called, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her upstairs to the attic.

Chris moved over to the Book of Shadows, Piper following tentatively behind him. Chris ran his hand over the cover, tracing the triquetra on the cover. He began flipping through, not really looking for anything.

"Believe me now?" he asked pointedly.

"So the book trusts you," she said and moved closer. "How do I know you didn't put a hex on it or something?"

"Can't you just trust me? Leo trusts me, Wyatt trusts me...the book trusts me...please" he focused his eyes on her.

"Okay," Piper sighed. "I trust you."

Downstairs, Leo began to clean up the dishes while Cole wrapped his arm around Phoebe's waist. He gave Paige a smile before he began to address her and her sister in a low whisper.

"So who is this Chris guy? I mean, how do we know he's legitimate?" Cole asked.

"You didn't see the resemblance?" Paige asked but he just looked blankly at her. "He's family" she sighed at his slow thinking.

"Family?" Cole asked.

"Yes as in a Halliwell" Phoebe joined in.

Over by the sink, Leo dropped a glass, hearing it shatter on the floor. Phoebe may be sure that Cole is good but he didn't feel comfortable with Cole knowing about Chris.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked and looked over at her brother-in-law to make sure he was okay before she got up and started to pick up the glass.

"So about Chris," Cole continued but Phoebe and Leo were busy so he addressed the question to Paige.

Paige looked from Cole and over to Leo. For as long as she had known him he had never been clumsy. She got the feeling he had done it on purpose. She walked over and bent down to where Phoebe and Leo were cleaning up the mess.

"Something wrong?" she whispered as softly as she could.

"Can you just you know…not tell him everything. I'd kind of like to keep Chris safe," Leo answered in a hushed tone. He wasn't sure why but he just got the feeling that he should be trying to protect Chris.

"Okay I am the first to jump on the 'Cole is evil' train but I thought you trusted him," Paige answered quietly.

"You cane never be too safe, okay?" Leo said and she nodded.

"Okay, I won't tell him...anything more," Paige assured him.

Piper and Chris reappeared in the kitchen to find Leo, Phoebe and Paige cleaning up the remains of the glass and Cole simply watching.

"What happened?" Piper asked, causing the people on the floor to look up.

"It's just a glass," Chris hissed in her ear but she swatted him away and got the broom and dust pan.

"So, you're family," Cole commented to Chris.

"No," Chris denied, not knowing how he'd found out. He would have to talk to the sisters.

"Family is such a big word" Paige answered him, flashing that famous smile of hers.

"I just meant he is like family for the moment, wouldn't want the neighbors finding out we have a visitor from the future, now do we?" she explained.

"But you just said..." Cole started only to have his wife cut him off before he had time to finish.

"We say a lot of things. Now Chris here needs our help and we are going to help him" Phoebe stated.

Phoebe stood up, facing Chris and Cole. She stepped over the broom that Piper was carrying and wordlessly dragged her nephew out of the room and into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Cole called after her, starting to follow.

"Here…you sweep," Piper ordered her brother-in-law, handing him the broom.

"But I didn't," Cole began but sighed and helped Leo and Paige clean up.

"Why did you do that?" Chris asked as soon as he and Phoebe were on safe distance from the kitchen.

"Because of this" Phoebe held up the locket in her hand. "You know what I saw, don't you?"

"No" Chris shook his head. "I thought it was just a locket, that's what she...you told me."

"You were in the premonition. You…you left me there," Phoebe murmured, sounding hurt.

"Aunt Phoebe, I was being sucked away by a portal. I didn't have much choice," Chris answered in a hush.

"So this premonition happened when you came here?" Phoebe asked. "Then you must know who killed me, right?"

"Aunt Phoebe..." Chris started, trying to figure out a way out.

"It wasn't a premonition," he muttered into his sleeve.

"Then what was it?" Phoebe pressed, grabbing his arm to make him look at her.

"You didn't really explain it to me. All you said was to make sure you got it and that there was some charm on it," he answered, trying not to cry. He prayed that if he succeeded his aunt would be alive when he got back.

"So I put a charm on the locket to make me see that?" Phoebe asked.

"There must have been a good reason for me to do that..." she trailed off.

"Let's not go into that, okay" Chris said.

"Oh no..." Phoebe shook her head slightly as she looked from the locket to Chris. "...I knew I was going to die, didn't I?"

"No…I…it was supposed to show you the last thing that happened to you," he mumbled. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He flung his arms around her, glad that for the moment she was still alive.

"Oh sweetie," Phoebe wrapped her arms around the boy and even though she didn't know him she felt he needed it. Chris slowly let go of his aunt and fought away the tears that threatened to break out. He had to stay strong if he was to make it. Chris cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him," Chris murmured.

"But, I'm going to stop it from happening. I promise," he added. He had to stop his brother, he just had to. If he failed again he wasn't sure he wanted to live.

"So this demon, do you know him?" Phoebe asked carefully.

"You can say that" Chris muttered under his breath. "Look we just need to save Wyatt, okay? If we do that everything will be like it should be."

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on, Chris?" Phoebe asked abruptly. "You know something and secrets don't get you very far in this family," she continued.

"You should talk," he muttered darkly.

"Excuse me?" she shot angrily.

"Never mind. Look you were the one who told me to keep certain things from your sisters," Chris explained.

"I would never...why would I do that?" Phoebe eyed him closely. "Was there something big?"

"I shouldn't even be talking to you about this. It could alter history and trust me, apart from dying life was not that bad...we were doing okay" Chris replied. "So just let it go...please for once let me handle something on my own."

"We…what do you mean 'we'?" she asked suspiciously.

"Aunt Phoebe, please, just drop it," Chris begged, growing frustrated. He knew she couldn't keep a secret but she was dragging all of this information out of him.

"Christopher, answer the question," Phoebe ordered, making him cringe. No one except Piper ever used his full name and that hadn't happened for nine years.

"What does anyone ever mean when they say anything..." Chris started but Phoebe just placed her hands on her hips and gave him 'the look'.

That look was something he had known since he was young enough to remember and he really hated it. "Okay fine, by 'we' I meant you, me and well..." he trailed off.

"Who Chris?" Phoebe was starting to get impatient.

"Coop," he said quickly, turning around and trying to escape but she grabbed him, spinning back around.

"Who is Coop?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty Questions

Chris looked at Phoebe and just shook his head, turning to walk away. He wasn't going to give her any more information. Who knows how much he'd screwed up the past already.

"Chris, come back here!" Phoebe shouted at him but Chris just kept walking.

He headed for the front door to get out. He needed some air but before he could reach the door Leo walked out of the kitchen.

"What was that with Phoebe?" he asked.

"Uh...she just wanted to talk..." Chris answered and hoped he dodged the question enough for his father to drop the subject.

Leo nodded his head. He could sense Chris wasn't telling him the whole story but right now he wasn't too concerned about that. He just wanted to spend some time with Chris.

"Come outside with me for a minute," Leo directed, pulling open the door and letting his son walk out.

Leo closed the door behind them and followed Chris as he sat down on the steps outside. Leo sat down next to him and took a deep breath before he started.

"So how do we do this?" he asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"How do we do what?" Chris responded

"This you and me, father and son" Leo said. "I mean were we close in the future...?"

Chris took a deep breath. How could he answer that question without giving everything away? He cleared his throat and looked at his father.

"I was always second best. Couldn't compare to Wyatt..." he trailed off.

"It wasn't that you didn't try but," he muttered, having to avert his gaze.

"I could never love one son over the other" Leo said quickly and placed one arm over Chris' shoulders only to take it away as fast, not sure if he was at that stage yet.

"No it was just that...Wyatt was twice blessed, I was the simple mi...second born" he quickly stopped himself from saying middle child.

"Well...is there any way I can make it up to you…now?" Leo inquired, looking hopeful.

"Just make sure Wyatt stays safe. If I can keep him safe, maybe things will be different when I go back," Chris answered weakly. He was breaking inside. He hadn't seen his father in years and he was asking how he could be a better father. The straight answer was, 'don't let Wyatt turn evil'.

"I will do anything in my power to keep you both safe" Leo said, suddenly feeling teary-eyed.

Chris didn't answer but kept his eyes on the hard stone of the step in front of him. He couldn't look at his father, all he wanted was to get away from the whole situation but at the same time he had never been so happy to see his father again.

Just then the front door opened, causing both Leo and Chris to look up. They found Piper standing there, eying them suspiciously.

"What's going on out here?" she probed.

"Father-son bonding," Leo answered softly, in case Cole was within hearing distance.

"Oh..." Piper said and a small smile crossed her face. "So did I interrupt?"

"No" Chris hurried to his feet happy for the interruption. "I think we got it all..."

"Yeah" Leo rose as well.

"How about we go inside and talk?" Piper suggested.

"Sure" Leo said and both men walked up to her and in through the door.

Piper led her husband and future son into the living room, Phoebe and Paige were already seated. Dutifully, Chris and Leo took seats as well.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Chris asked, looking at Phoebe, getting the feeling his aunt had called this little family gathering.

"Well you left me no choice" Phoebe answered. "You just stormed off on me, we were not done."

"I was done" Chris answered.

"Well I wasn't, and now you are gonna be a nice boy and answer some questions" Phoebe answered and eyed Chris carefully.

"Okay let's hear it." Chris sighed and leaned back on the small couch. he prepared for a very unpleasant conversation.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"Coop," Phoebe answered shortly.

"He's…shit he's your husband," Chris addressed Phoebe.

"My what?" Phoebe asked shocked. This was definitely not what she had expected.

"So is Coop some nickname for Cole?" Piper asked but Chris answered by shaking his head.

"No Coop is...well he is a man you met later in life" he said, looking back at Phoebe.

"So what about Cole?" Paige piped up, receiving a swat on the arm from Phoebe.

"You um kind of split up," Chris answered nervously, praying that Cole wasn't around.

"What? Why? I love him," Phoebe protested.

"Well I don't remember. In fact you have been married to Coop for as long as I can remember" Chris answered.

"But that's crazy, I would never leave Cole" Phoebe replied.

"So who is this Coop guy anyway" Paige asked as she moved a bit further away from her sister to make sure she was not hit again.

"Coop...well he is a very loving man" Chris said very happy with his answer that didn't give very much away.

"What about me? Am I married in the future?" Paige queried, hoping her attempt this time would be met with success.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris whined.

"What? You told her," Paige rebutted.

"Yes you're married. Uncle Henry's a cool guy," Chris resigned himself to say.

"Henry..." Paige let the name roll over her tongue. "What does this Henry man do, a witch, a whitelighter...?"

"A demon" Phoebe jumped in giving back to her sister for all the times she had said bad things about Cole.

"He's a mortal" Chris sighed. "Happy now?"

"What about kids?" this time it wasn't Paige it was Phoebe again.

"I think I've said enough," Chris answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Haven't even been here a day and they're already beating stuff out of me," he grumbled to himself.

"Oh come on, just a tiny little hint" Phoebe tried but Chris remained silent. "What if you just nod your head?"

"Aunt Phoebe" Chris snapped.

"Fine..." Phoebe sighed. "I bet I have lots of kids though," she added quietly to herself.

"I'm sure you do," Paige said maybe a bit too sarcastically.

"Well I bet you and...Harry, are very happy together, mortal and all," Phoebe replied with a wide smile.

"It's Henry," Paige spat back, sticking her tongue out at her sibling.

"So…do you have any other siblings?" Piper addressed Chris.

"Please stop with all the questions!" he cried. He was beginning to think lying about his identity had worked better the last time. Would he have to tell them about that? Phoebe had said not to tell them they were dead. She didn't mention anything about the last time.

"Sorry for wanting to know," Piper mumbled and gave him that look. That look that always broke his heart.

"Look please I don't want to screw up the little good the future has," Chris said in a more calm tone.

"I doubt telling us about our daughters would screw up anything" Phoebe muttered.

"Look I don't want to lose you all. I can't let them…" he trailed off, tears filling his eyes.

"Let who do what?" Piper urged.

"I can't let them kill you all," Chris sniffled.

"Chris!" Phoebe reached out and slapped her hand on his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked shocked, rubbing the spot where her hand at made contact.

"Yeah that was definitely weird," Phoebe acknowledged, suddenly going back to her old self again.

"Yeah even for you," Paige stated with a small laugh.

Piper watched the exchange in silence. Had her son just told her that they were dead? And why had Phoebe smacked him. A light seemed to suddenly go on in Chris' mind.

"I think your future self well the ghost at least, just possessed you," he murmured to Phoebe.

"Care to explain why I would do that?" she asked, perplexed.

"You kind of told me not to say anything," he muttered into his sleeve.

"Well I for one am happy you did" Piper said.

"You're happy we are all dead?" Leo asked and looked at his wife.

"No" Piper said. "I just think its good that we know the truth. That way we know what happens if we don't do this."

"You mean if we don't stop some demon from hurting Wyatt..." Leo stated.

"Okay care to go back to me being possessed here?" Phoebe asked.

"Now you think she...I mean I did that because you said we died in the future?" Phoebe clarified.

"I guess so," Chris answered her question. Just then the baby monitor on the end table started to crackle with noise until sounds of loud whimpering echoed in the room. Chris jumped to his feet and without a word orbed upstairs. He walked into Wyatt's room to find Cole standing over Wyatt. The infant had his shield protectively around himself.

"What are you doing?" Chris questioned nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

Once a demon, always a demon

Cole turned to look at Chris. He stared at the young whitelighter for a moment, almost having to contemplate an answer to the boy's question.

"Just checking in on him," Cole answered smoothly.

"So then why does he have his shield up?" Chris asked as he moved in further into the room.

"Wyatt obviously doesn't trust you..."

"He's only a few days old. He doesn't know any better," Cole countered. He stuck his hand out to touch the shield and received a painful shock.

"He's smarter than you think, Cole," Chris hissed, taking a step to separate the two.

"How come you know so much about this boy?" Cole asked in return as he eyed Chris closer. "We never really did get to the part where you tell me why you're here" he added.

"That's for me to know and for you to always wonder about" Chris mocked as he moved closer to the man before him.

"Cocky aren't you," Cole snickered, one hand disappearing behind his back. He gave Chris a sugar-sweet smile before he hurled a fire ball at him.

Chris began to panic. He couldn't move. He had to protect Wyatt, shield or not. He grimaced in pain at the fireball at his shoulder full force. He looked down to see a glaring wound.

"I knew there was a reason Wyatt didn't trust you" Chris said, his voice slightly hoarse from the pain. But he knew there was no way he could let Cole win.

"We'll how smart of you, you want a gold star or something?" Cole asked as he sent another fireball towards the boy.

Chris was about to move when he felt a strange feeling come over him. He looked around to see that Wyatt had expanded his force field around him. The fireball collided with the shield and disappeared.

"This is more like it," Chris taunted as he telekinetically orbed the lamp from the side table at the demon.

Cole stumbled by the crash but soon regained his posture. He looked at the boy and the infant both inside the shield. How was he to get out of this? He sent a series of fireballs at them to try and break the shield but they all disappeared and the demon started to panic.

"You look a little scared," Chris commented, looking down at his brother. The infant was gazing up at Chris with a toothless smile. Chris looked at the demon once more.

"I find you near him again and I swear I'll vanquish your sorry ass," Chris spat as he picked up Wyatt. The infant placed his hands over Chris' wounded shoulder and in moments the wound was healed.

"I don't get scared," Cole replied but he did look a bit insecure as he looked from Chris to Wyatt.

"I suggest you leave now" Chris said and shot the demon a stern look.

"You really think this is over?" Cole asked with a small laugh.

"No...I know it's not over. But believe me, when the sisters find out about you, it will be," Chris promised. With a glare Cole shimmered away. Wyatt's shield disappeared and Chris walked downstairs.

He still held the infant close to him as he walked into the living room. He found his mother and aunts involved in what looked like a deep conversation. Chris moved over to them and just stood there until they noticed him.

"Chris," Piper said, fixing him with a look that said, 'don't hover'.

"Did Wyatt wake up?" Phoebe added as she spotted her nephew in Chris's arms.

"You could say that," he murmured, the baby in his arms squirming. His small arms reached out towards Piper and Chris handed his mother the child.

"There's something you need to know," he continued, addressing all three witches.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"There was a demon up in the nursery" Chris said.

"What?" Piper gasped. "Why didn't you call for us?"

"Well Wyatt had his shield up and well the demon didn't leave me much time to yell," Chris said, his eyes fixed the floor.

"There is something else, isn't it?" Paige asked as she eyed him.

"Well it wasn't just any demon" Chris confessed.

"What demon was it?" Piper probed. She wanted to know what demon had threatened her sons.

"Cole," Chris mumbled into his shirt sleeve.

"What was that?" his mother pressed.

"Cole," he stated louder.

"Cole, as in my Cole?" Phoebe asked and to Chris' surprise his aunt was not scared or surprised. In fact she was smiling.

"Yes the one and only" Chris said. He was getting a bit annoyed that his aunt was smiling at him.

"Well honey you were obviously mistaken, it couldn't have been him" Phoebe said.

"Why not?" Chris questioned. "I know it was him."

"Because Cole isn't a demon anymore. I stripped him of his powers," Phoebe explained as if it should be completely obvious.

"Well he was firing fireballs at us. He hit me in the shoulder," Chris countered.

"Your shoulder looks fine to me," Piper commented.

"Yeah…that's because Wyatt healed me," Chris answered, growing frustrated.

"Wyatt can't heal yet," Paige stated. "Can he?" she asked Piper.

"No, not that we tried it or anything but..."

"Look I know what I saw" Chris cried making them both stop.

"Yes you saw Cole throwing fireballs" Phoebe stated as if it was amusing.

"This is not funny" Chris whined.

"Maybe it's some kind of time travel jet lag?" Paige suggested.

"Wyatt doesn't trust him. It's why he had his shield up," Chris ground out, getting their attention.

"You can think that it's funny all you want but I'm going to find out what the hell is going on," he spat and disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Perfect" Piper sighed. "That is all Leo's stubborn side" she mumbled.

"Maybe someone wants us to think that it's Cole" Phoebe said. "You know like a shape-shifter or something?"

"Or maybe it really is Cole" Paige replied only to get a stern look from her sisters.

"I was just thinking out loud" the youngest of the sisters said quietly.

"Did I hear my name?" Leo asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Piper asked.

"I had another charge to tend to," Leo answered.

"So what's going on?" he questioned, sitting next to Piper and gazing down his son.

"Your son claims Cole tried to kill Wyatt" Piper said.

"What?" Leo asked confused as he looked at Paige and Phoebe who all nodded.

"Why would Cole do something like that?" he asked but deep down he couldn't help but feel he had known something like this might happen. He never had trusted Cole.

"That's just it…Cole wouldn't. He can't…he doesn't have any powers," Phoebe commented.

"Where did Chris go?" Leo asked, standing up.

"He didn't tell us. He just kind of orbed away all pouty-faced," Paige informed him.

"Maybe someone should orb after him" Leo looked at Paige as she was the only one of the sisters with the orbing power.

"Should I?" Paige asked.

"I'll go" Leo sighed and orbed away, he had a feeling this was something he had to do.

Chris reappeared on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He watched as the cars sped along below, looking so small. His legs dangled over the edge and he was lost in his own world. He didn't hear the other orbs as Leo appeared.

"Chris," Leo called softly. His son looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked without turning around. "They sent you..." he added soon there after. "I should have guessed that."

"No, I came on my own" Leo answered. "They told me what happened though" Leo sat down next to his son. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"They didn't believe me," Chris murmured.

"But I know what I saw," he repeated as he finally looked at his father.

"Do you believe me?"

Leo was conflicted on what to believe. He knew the sisters had no reason to lie and he only just met Chris that morning but as their eyes met he knew, he knew his son was not lying.

"I believe you" Leo said. "So why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well…I went upstairs to check on Wyatt and Cole was there…Wyatt had his shield up," Chris began.

"The next thing I knew he was hurtling a fireball at me. Wyatt extended his shield around me and finally Cole gave up," he continued.

"And are you sure it was Cole..." Leo said carefully as he saw how Chris prepared to get angry again. "I just mean maybe it was a shape shifter?"

"Then how did he know me?" Chris replied. "He knew me okay? He was the same man I met in the kitchen this morning."

"Ok…did he give any indication what he was trying to do?" Leo questioned,

"No…but I get the feeling whatever he's planning, it's not good," Chris answered. He grew silent, being pulled into his own thoughts again. He wondered if he saved Wyatt this time, would that mean Leo never became an Elder?

"Dad…what would you do if someone offered to make you an Elder?" Chris blurted.

"An elder...why would anyone make me an elder?" Leo asked confused and looked at his son.

"I don't know," Chris said quietly. "I was just thinking, I mean if it happened. What would you do?"

"I don't know…it would mean leaving my family and I don't think I could do that," Leo answered after a few moments of silence. Suddenly a light dawned in his eyes.

"Chris, does this have to do with you and me in the future?" he asked.

"I don't want to change the future," Chris said. "I just wanted to know because when they asked you...you kind of left" Chris said quietly.

"Chris…it seems to me that you do want to change the future…for your brother and for us," Leo commented.

"I'll tell you what, if they ask me again…I'll tell them no," he whispered, laying a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Really?" Chris asked. "So you really do believe me then? Not only about being your son and about Cole but you believe I want to make the future better?"

"Of course I do" Leo answered. "It's something both me and your mother would do if we could. You really do remind me a lot of both of us you know" he added with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Chris said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. Wordlessly he gave his father a hug, a gesture he hadn't been able to do in years.

"Come on. Let's get back to the Manor. We need to save your brother," Leo stated and the pair disappeared in orbs.


	6. Chapter 6

Measuring Up to Mom

Chris and Leo reappeared in the sun room to find it empty. He looked at his father with a quizzical eyebrow raise.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

"Well..." Leo looked up at the clock on the wall. "It is time for lunch so maybe the kitchen?"

"Sounds like a good guess" Chris said with a smile. "You have no idea how much I missed mom's food."

Leo led his son into the kitchen to find Piper putting a plate of sandwiches on the table. Phoebe was half hidden by the door to the fridge and Paige was already seated, feeding baby Wyatt a bottle.

"Look whose back," Piper muttered as Leo walked up to her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Everything's fine," he whispered in her ear as Chris sat down right in front of the plate.

He reached out and took a sandwich, downing half of it in one bite. He ate the other half and started on a second sandwich.

"Those are for everybody, Mister," Piper scolded.

"Sorry" Chris said only to grab one more once Piper looked away.

"They don't have food in the future?" Paige asked as she looked up from Wyatt.

"Not like this" Chris mumbled quietly as he took a bite of his new sandwich.

"He's a growing boy. Let him be," Leo murmured, giving Chris a smile as he snatched a sandwich before his son ate them all.

"I guess I'll make some more," Piper grumbled, setting about making up a new plate. Phoebe removed herself from the fridge, emerging with the ice tea container.

"It took you that long just to get that? What did you make it while you were in there?" Paige teased.

"No" Phoebe shot back at her, pouring five glasses and setting them on the table. Chris downed his in one swig and just as Phoebe was about to put the container away, it orbed out of her hands.

"Hey" Phoebe cried only to see it re appear over Chris glass, filling it again. "You could have just asked for some more."

"It wasn't me" Chris said just as shocked.

"Did you do that?" Paige asked Wyatt who just smiled while he looked at the ice tea.

"That is so cute" Piper said.

"I take a sandwich and she bites my head off, he steals the ice tea and he's cute" Chris mumbled quietly.

"Oh stop whining. I'm sure you're cute when you're a baby too," Piper snapped.

"Not if we don't fix this," Chris muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Piper demanded.

"Nothing," he answered.

"You do that a lot don't you?" Paige stated and looked over at Chris.

"What?"

"Mumble and then say nothing" his aunt said. "It reminds me of someone..." she said thinking out loud.

"Anyway it's weird so please don't, it makes me feel like you're keeping secrets or something."

"Look Aunt Paige. I'm sorry ok. I'm just…stressed," Chris snapped at her.

"Well maybe you'd be less stressed if you talked to us," Paige countered.

"You're not the one who has to save the entire future," he shot back, forcing Leo to step in.

"Guys break it up. Let's just eat and we'll worry about all of this later," he ordered.

"Fine," Paige sighed and went back to feeding Wyatt and Chris focused all his attention to the sandwich in his hand.

"So what did you and Leo talk about earlier?" Phoebe asked as she sat down next to Chris.

"Oh you know, just stuff" Chris answered.

"Stuff...sounds nice" Phoebe said maybe a bit too sarcastic. "That's all you're gonna say?"

"Yes it is" Chris said.

"Its private" Leo added.

"Well...Leo, we're a family. We shouldn't keep secrets," Piper interrupted, sending Phoebe a knowing look.

"Mom just drop it! Please!" Chris groaned. The room fell silent. Paige was the first to speak.

"Wow…you could cut the tension in here with a knife," she joked weakly.

"Okay," Piper went back to her sandwiches, she was feeling slightly hurt...not only that they wouldn't tell her what had happened but also that Leo seemed to be bounding with Chris and she didn't.

"So this was great food" Phoebe said to try and change the subject and keep her older sister's mood up.

"Yes first class" Paige joined in.

"You don't have to try and cheer me up," Piper told them, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Chris finished his lunch, placed his plate and glass in the sink and walked out of the room. The front door opened and closed.

"What is up with that kid? He's like way more neurotic than you, Piper," Phoebe commented.

"Thanks, Pheebs," Piper snapped irritably.

"Not what I meant," Phoebe murmured.

Piper put the knife she was using to cut tomatoes down firmly and walked out of the room and out the front door. She found Chris seated on the front stoop, unlit cigarette tucked behind his ear. He was playing with a Zippo lighter.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing" Piper said sternly before she sat down next to him.

"What's it to you?" he said without letting go of the lighter in his hands.

"Well I'm your mother, does that count?" she asked and stole the cigarette from behind his ear.

"I'm the good kid mom, now give it to me" Chris said and reached for the cigarette.

"I don't think so. Don't you know these things kill you, even in the future," Piper questioned.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Chris shot.

"Doing what? What am I doing that is so wrong, Chris? Tell me," Piper begged, tossing the cigarette into the bush next to her.

"This…everything! I don't know. I can tell that you don't believe me. I just thought maybe…you wouldn't be so cold," he said.

"I'm sorry if I appear a bit cold but up until this morning I had one son and now I have two...I think I deserve a few hours to get used to the idea" Piper replied.

"Yeah well you do that while I try and save the future" Chris shot back and got up on his feet.

"Have you always been this stubborn and distant from people?" Piper asked as she got up too.

"What can I say, I learned form the best" Chris replied and shot her a dark look.

"I am not distant!" Piper disputed.

"You don't think you are...but trust me. You are," Chris hissed.

"I'm your mother. You do not talk to me like that!" Piper shouted at him.

"Look…I don't need crap from you right now. I need to find the demon that's after Wyatt and vanquish it. You can help me or not. Right now…I could give a shit less," Chris explained as they walked inside.

"Well good luck with that" Piper said before she slammed the door shut behind them.

"I'll need it" Chris mumbled as he walked past the kitchen and into the living room when Piper went back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Paige asked.

"That boy is definitely a Halliwell" Piper sighed and sat down at the table.

"You want me to talk to him?" Leo suggested.

"Actually maybe I should give it a try?" Paige answered. With that she rose and left the room to go and find Chris.

Chris was lying on his back on the couch, his feet resting on the end. One arm was over his eyes while the other still played with the lighter. He hadn't even been there a day and he'd managed to screw over his relationship with his mom.

"Hey there, want some company?" Paige asked carefully as she moved into the room.

"If you want" Chris answered without even looking at her. "I should warn you though; people tend to yell at me after a few minutes alone with me, especially today."

"I'll take the risk" Paige said and sat down on the low table in front of the couch.

"So…sounds like you're having a rough time with your mom," Paige began, feeling out the territory.

"You could say that," Chris answered, sitting up and running a hand through his dark hair.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really, it would all be better if she believed me about Cole and stayed out of the way" Chris answered and started to fiddle with the lighter again. Paige followed his every move but after a few seconds she reached out and grabbed the lighter from him.

"That was too annoying" she placed the lighter on the table next to him as to show she was giving it back later. "Now Piper does believe you, it's just that we have known Cole for a long time."

"He's a demon! Since when has it been ok to trust demons?" he asked heatedly.

"All they do is destroy families," he muttered in a softer tone.

"Oh, honey," Paige murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't trust demons" Paige added.

"So you believe me?" Chris asked and looked up hopefully at his aunt. Paige didn't answer right away, but after a few moments of hesitation she nodded.

"No you don't," he groaned, standing up and beginning to pace.

"Yes…I do. I mean…I didn't really trust Cole before. With what he tried to do to Phoebe…turning her evil," Paige answered.

"Chris," she said, after a moment of silence.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"What…what if you're right. What if Cole is after Wyatt? I mean, he turned Phoebe evil…" Paige trailed off.

"I'm right" Chris said calmly. Paige sighed slightly and looked up at him.

"Then what do you need me to do to help?" she asked.

"Convince Mom and Aunt Phoebe that he's the threat," he stated.

"I'll handle Dad. He said he was on board but…I can just tell he doesn't believe it," Chris murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

The Final Straw

A very irritated Cole stormed into a cave in the Underworld. His mind was racing, focusing in on the one person he knew he couldn't trust, Chris. He came to stand by a darklighter who was busy sharpening his arrows.

"I need your help" Cole said quickly but the darklighter didn't even look up.

"Why would I help you?" he asked.

"Because if you don't you won't have to worry about sharpening those arrows because you wouldn't live to use them" Cole replied.

The darklighter looked suspiciously at Cole. He had once been the Source, so he knew Cole was powerful. Slowly he stood to his full height.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"There is a new man at the Halliwell Manor, I need him gone" Cole said.

"I don't go to the Halliwell Manor. That would be suicide" the darklighter said, looking appalled.

"Going against me would be more of a suicide" Cole replied and the darklighter went quiet for a few moments.

"Why me?" he then asked.

"Because he is a whitelighter…an easy target for the likes of you," Cole replied with a devious smirk.

"I thought the Charmed Ones had a whitelighter," he responded, sounding confused.

"They do, this one just kind of appeared apparently" Cole answered.

"And what is in it for you?" the darklighter asked. "The former Source of all evil doesn't just kill random people."

"He knows about me. He could ruin all my plans on killing the Charmed Ones...among other things" Cole said.

"And what's in it for me?" the darklighter queried. He could tell there was something else going on.

"You…you get to live. Of course that's only if the Charmed Ones don't kill you first," Cole answered with a smirk.

"I'm guessing I have no choice but to do as you ask," the creature sighed.

"Is he still at the Manor?" he asked and Cole nodded. Silently the darklighter disappeared.

Cole was in a slightly better mood as he walked out of the cave. He knew there was not a big chance the darklighter would return alive but he still had great hopes the idiot would manage to kill the boy before the Charmed Ones got their hands on him.

Back in the Manor, Paige had wandered into the kitchen. Chris was seated back on the couch, lighter back in his hand. She merely shook her head at his antics. The youngest of the sisters sat down, facing Piper and Phoebe. Leo was nowhere in sight.

"We need to talk," Paige began.

"He hates me," Piper blurted.

"He doesn't hate you, Piper," Paige retorted.

"Well if that is how he shows love then I would hate to have him mad at me" Piper muttered. Paige however acted as if she had not heard that and continued with her try to steer the conversation back on the right track.

"Look we need to talk about Chris...and Cole" she added.

"Oh no did he do that again," Phoebe groaned. "Doesn't he get tired of it?"

"Well I kind of do think he might have a point" Paige said.

"What?" her sisters both exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah…I mean Phoebe…he did try to turn you evil…and it kind of worked," Paige muttered.

"That was completely different! Cole doesn't have any powers! I stripped them!" Phoebe exploded.

"Simmer down sister," Piper stated, placing a hand on her sibling's shoulder. Just then there was a crash in the other room. Paige looked over to see a darklighter sending an arrow into Chris' stomach. Just as he was about to disappear, Piper threw out her hands, blowing him up.

"Oh God," Phoebe breathed as all three sisters rushed to young man's side.

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

"Leo we need you!" she cried.

Leo soon orbed in only to find his wife and sister in-laws by his injured son's side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some darklighter came and shot him" Piper said and pushed for him to get over to them. "Now heal him, quick."

"Okay" Leo sat down and placed his healing hands over his son's wound only to remove them again.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't heal him until the arrow is out" Leo explained.

"I'm not touching it," Paige exclaimed, scooting back a few inches. Her sisters gave her glaring looks.

"I'm part whitelighter…I don't want to touch the poison." she spat. Wordlessly, with all the strength he could muster, Chris pulled the arrow from his abdomen.

"Hurry," he rasped.

Leo hurried up and placed his hands over Chris's wound. They began to glow in a golden light and before their eyes the wound started to shrink until it was fully healed.

"Thanks" Chris said as she slowly started to breath normally again.

"Why would a darklighter be after him?" Leo questioned of the sisters.

"I don't know…well I mean there's the obvious reason but no one knows he's here," Phoebe answered.

"Actually there is…Cole," Paige interjected.

"So we're back to him again…Paige would you please stop accusing him of trying to kill our nephews!" Phoebe begged.

"Well if you hadn't killed him maybe we could have politely asked him" Chris mumbled.

"Well excuse me for wanting to save your life" Piper replied.

"You know demons have a way of knowing things" Phoebe added, not paying any attention to the talk between Piper and Chris.

"Yes I bet someone tipped Cole off" Paige said.

"It wasn't Cole" Phoebe said and gave her sister an evil stare.

"You don't know that" Paige said. "He has been gone all day, hasn't he?"

"Here's an idea! Why don't we summon him and ask him where he's been all day," Chris suggested sarcastically.

"You can't summon a human," Phoebe retorted.

"We're not…we're summoning a really pissed off, cocky demon," Chris shot back and stood up.

"Hold it right there," his mother ordered, freezing him. She quickly unfroze his head.

"This is really unfair you know…" he snapped.

"Well I am still your mother no matter what you think and that's how things will stay" Piper said.

"You know the summoning idea isn't all bad" Paige said. "I mean if he is human then it won't work, right?"

"But it's too degrading" Phoebe snapped. "He is not a demon. Can't you trust me on that?"

"I trust you but it all just makes too much sense" Paige said.

"Mom, please unfreeze me," Chris begged.

"Do you promise you're not going to storm off?" she asked and he nodded. She flicked her wrist and he could move again.

"Why don't we try the summoning spell? The worst that happens is he shows up," Leo suggested.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Phoebe groaned as Paige led them all upstairs.

"No we just need to prove we are right" Chris answered as he watched Piper and Paige placed out crystals in a circle.

"You want to put him in a cage!" Phoebe cried shocked. "You have to be kidding me."

"If he is a demon and we summon him he might be a little angry" Piper said simply.

"He's not a demon" Phoebe said but she noticed how everyone else had stopped paying attention to her.

"Great, just great. You are all going to feel so stupid when he isn't showing up."

"We're going to need the Power of Three," Paige muttered and looked to Phoebe.

"This is definitely peer pressure," the middle sister grumbled but took her place next to her sisters.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light,

be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here." After they recited the spell the three sisters watched the cage but nothing happened.

"See..." Phoebe said with a big smile. "I think you all owe me an apology..." she started just as smoke began to form inside the circle.

"You were saying?" Chris asked and watched as the red demon appeared inside the cage.

The demon looked around, confused. He reached a hand out and was shocked violently by the cage. Slowly Phoebe began to walk towards the cage, confusion and disbelief written all over her face.

"Cole?" she asked softly. Slowly the demon took on his human form. Phoebe couldn't speak.

"Phoebe..." Cole said confused. "I can explain" he added.

"No" she stopped to look at him.

"You lied to me, you said you were human...I took your powers damn it!" she cried and grabbed one of the smaller crystals and threw it at him, making him get shocked again.

"Now do you believe me?" Chris asked calmly, looking from Paige to his parents.

"What a pity, you're still alive," Cole snapped at Chris.

"Yeah you didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" Chris taunted. He slowly made a fist with his right hand, forcing Cole to gasp for breath.

Both Piper and Leo looked on, wondering what the hell their son was doing. Cole's comment finally sunk into Leo's mind. He kicked one of the crystals away and tackled Cole.

"You tried to kill him, you bastard" Leo said as he knocked Cole to the floor and since Chris still had a good grip on Cole the demon didn't have much of a chance.

"You know I understand that you like him and all but..." Piper started and looked at Phoebe.

"I know" she just said. "We have to kill him."


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Care of Business

Leo pulled his fist back, letting it connect with Cole's jaw. Piper had to take a step back, looking horrified at what her normally passive husband had done.

"I swear if you ever go near my sons again…" Leo trailed off.

"Sons?" Cole managed to gasp out. Despite being heart broken, Phoebe grabbed Chris' hand and lowered it, releasing Cole from the crushing telekinesis.

"What was that for?" Chris asked but before she could answer Cole rolled away from Leo's grip and shimmered out.

"Oh great you set him free" Chris said and starred at his aunt.

"I didn't mean to, I just...he was hurting" Phoebe said.

"You do realize we have to kill him, right?" Chris asked.

"I know" Phoebe replied.

"Okay we should get started then" Piper said breaking them apart.

"Where'd he go?" Leo asked breathlessly as he stood up, ready to beat the shit out of Cole.

"Shit! Wyatt!" Chris cried and disappeared to the nursery. Cole held an athame in his hand, poised to strike. Chris heard footsteps behind him and knew he had to act fast. Wyatt was wailing loudly as he looked at Cole.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Chris shouted. Cole merely gave the older boy a sneer.

"And what are you gonna do, use your strangling power again" Cole laughed.

"Wyatt shield" Chris called and the infant was soon lying protected inside a blue bubble.

"Oh great I am so sick of that trick" Cole moved up and pushed his hand through the shield soon finding himself inside while Chris was on the outside.

"Now Wyatt," Cole looked down at the baby. "Let's make sure you chose the right side in life" he sneered back at Chris.

Chris stared at his baby brother, protecting Cole. He couldn't believe this. How had Cole turned him so quickly?

"Mom!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs. In moments the sisters were in the room and Piper looked livid.

"Get the hell away from my baby," Piper snarled, throwing her hands out but the shield absorbed the blast.

"Do something" Chris begged them.

"Like what?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, anything just don't let him..." Chris didn't have time to finish his sentence before Cole threw a fireball towards them.

"Duck" Paige pulled the others down to the floor to get away.

Phoebe stood up, ready to face her husband. She took two steps towards him, her eyes burning with intense emotion.

"I can see why I divorce you, Cole. You have tried from day one to ruin this family," she stated, her voice low but steady.

"This was never about us, Phoebe," Cole commented, looking lovingly at her.

"You made it about us when you sent a darklighter after my nephew," Phoebe shot

"I didn't know that was who he was" Cole said cheekily..

"Oh yeah well too bad" she said and jumped up, placing a good kick at him but the shield made her fly back and hit the floor.

"You know I never liked you" Piper said and threw two new blasts her way but they only did little damage on the shield.

Paige watched her sisters' failing efforts to stop Cole. Suddenly she had an idea. She hoped it would work.

"Wyatt," she called out and the child disappeared in orbs, reappearing in her arms. She started to smile at Cole when the child disappeared in his own orbs, rematerializing next to Cole

"Looks like he doesn't like you," Cole hissed. Just then Leo walked in.

"What's he doing with my son?" Leo asked angrily and moved towards Wyatt but Piper stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said.

"Say bye-bye Wyatt" Cole said as he once again too the small boy in his arms preparing to shimmer out.

"Oh no you don't," Piper sent another blast at him, this time hitting him on the side knocking him to the floor.

Chris shared a look with his father and in moments both descended on the demon. Leo wrestled his infant son from the man's arms while Chris lay out, raining down punches.

"Leo…Cole got to him…" Phoebe trailed off, trying to wipe a tear away.

"No…I won't believe that," Leo denied and watched his son draw blood from the demon's nose.

"I'm going to kill you," Chris howled. Just as he was about to take another swing, Piper and Paige dragged him off.

"No! Let me go!" Chris protested. Cole looked up through swollen eyes.

"How'd you do it? How'd you trick me?" Phoebe asked, bending down to his level.

"I…switched the vials…" he answered through a cough. Phoebe looked him straight in the eye and slapped her hard across the face.

"I never should have trusted you" she said, the anger still very clear in her voice.

"You never did much to try and see through it though" Cole added with a smirk. "I have to say that for a witch you were very easy to fool."

"I am going to vanquish your sorry ass so fast..." Phoebe started but Cole just laughed.

"It doesn't matter. My job is already done" he looked at Wyatt.

"No…you've done nothing," Leo snapped, his entire body shaking.

"Dad…" Chris trailed off.

"What?" Leo asked and Chris pointed to Wyatt. All eyes fell upon the infant as he was glowing golden. Leo's hands glowed as well.

"No!" Cole cried as he tried to get up. As quick as a flash, Chris had his foot pressed firmly on Cole's trachea.

"I guess your nice little plan fell apart" Phoebe said and looked down at Cole.

"This is not over yet" Cole squirmed to get away but he was stuck.

"Oh yes it is" Chris said with a smile. He was so close now he could feel it, he would actually make it.

"It's not over until I say it is" Cole said and his human forms started to take on a red color as he changed to gain the strength of his demon half. Chris jumped back just as the demon tried to grab his ankle.

"Dad, get him out of here," Chris ordered and Leo obediently orbed away with Wyatt.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Belthazor taunted the four witches. Piper joined hands with her sisters and they began to chant.

"The Power of Three will set us free."

"Not this time," Belthazor cackled as he formed a fireball.

"No," Chris jumped up and pushed the fireball out of the hand of the demon, making it fly into the wall instead where it made a big mark.

"The power of three will set us free" Piper, Phoebe and Paige said again as Cole rose to his feet.

"You have done too much to be let to live" Cole sneered and sent a fireball towards Chris, kitting him on the shoulder and sending him to the floor.

Piper's eyes followed her son has he hit the floor. She desperately wanted to rush to his side but she knew she couldn't.

"It's not working," Paige stated in a panic. Chris took in a deep breath and spotted the athame Cole had been holding earlier. He tried to lift his injured shoulder but couldn't.

"Give up yet?" Belthazor taunted.

"No," Piper shot back as her gaze once more fell on Chris. He placed a finger to his lips as he lifted his good arm, sending the athame into the demon's back.

"No" Cole gasped as he slid onto the floor all while Chris pressed the athame deeper into the demon's back.

"I guess it's over now" Chris said and twisted the knife sending Cole deeper to the ground before flames started to eat his body.

"The power of three will set use free" the sisters chanted one last time making the flames rise higher until they no longer could see Cole.

Chris peered through the flames and watched as Cole was turned to dust. He slowly stood, supporting himself by the edge of the crib. Piper let go of her sisters' hands and pulled him to her.

"Ow!" Chris whined as Piper crushed his injured shoulder.

"Sorry" she stepped back a little to give her son some room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah you know; went back in time got attacked by an evil demon I thought was nice, ended up saving the day and my brother...I feel great" Chris said and this time he was actually wearing a smile.

"So you knew you came back to save Wyatt from being turned evil?" Paige asked just as Leo orbed in with Wyatt safely in his arms.

"Yes…I did," Chris answered as Leo healed his shoulder.

"You did a great thing today," Phoebe murmured, wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm proud of you, son," Leo murmured, giving Chris a firm hug.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" Chris said hugging his father back and then looked over at his mother.

"So you don't hate me?" Piper asked, she too with tears in her eyes but her words only made Chris smile.

"No mom" he said and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I love you" he added very quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Farewell Future Boy

A week had passed since they had vanquished Cole and Chris was starting to get used to having his family around again. They had decided that today would be the day they would send him home. He was currently lying on the couch when Piper walked in.

"Morning," she greeted, leaning on the arm of the couch and running a hand through his hair.

"Morning mom" he said with a smile, how he loved to say that.

"So how are you feeling, this being the day and all..." Piper trailed off feeling a bit sad.

"Okay I guess" he answered. "I mean I have to go back and see what changed and stuff." He looked down to avoid looking at her as it hurt knowing he had to leave her.

"Well, on the bright side we should all still be alive," she stated, trying to lighten to mood.

"Mom, can I tell you something?" Chris blurted.

"Sure," she answered and as he sat up, she sat down next to him.

"This…whole thing…me coming back, it happened once before. Except, Wyatt was like a year old and we thought the real threat was Gideon," Chris explained.

"You mean this was not your first time travel?" she asked and looked at him, perplexed.

"No." Chris slowly sat up. "I did it then but it didn't work, so I had to try again," he murmured.

"So wait this Gideon dude turned Wyatt when he was one?" Piper asked. "And now it was Cole, does that mean Gideon will try again this time around?"

"I...I don't know. I think Gideon just wanted to kill Wyatt because he's so powerful. I don't think he ever intended to turn him," Chris explained.

"The last time…Dad kind of…killed him," Chris muttered into his sleeve, having to hide the broad grin he was wearing. At least his Dad had some kick-ass in him.

"He did what?" Piper exclaimed.

"Well can you blame him, Gideon did try and kill his son" Chris answered, stopping himself from saying 'sons'. He knew his mother wouldn't take well to that news.

"Yeah but still, its Leo we're talking about. And he doesn't have that kind of power," Piper added.

"Well he kind of did then," Chris shrugged it off and hoped his mother wouldn't get too hung up on it.

"What do you mean he had powers, last time I checked you can't exactly orb someone to death" Piper stated.

"He…fuck. When I came, I sort of made him become an Elder and so he got some kick ass power and he used it," Chris stated in one long breath.

"But…if Gideon does try to hurt Wyatt…you'll know and you can vanquish him," Chris added hastily.

"An elder..." Piper was too shocked to really know what to say. "Well you won't come and do that this time, right?"

"No I don't plan on it but you know, if it's meant to be..." Chris trailed off.

"Maybe you should talk to Leo about this too, so he knows," Piper said.

"And maybe convince him to not become an elder" she added more quietly.

"Dad and I…sort of already had the Elder talk He promised he wouldn't…but I kind of told him the Elders asked him," Chris admitted, not meeting his mother's gaze. Just then Leo appeared in the doorway, holding baby Wyatt.

"Everything ok?" he asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah everything is fine," Piper said and looked from her husband and then over both her sons. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the small family she had.

"We were just talking about some stuff" Chris said.

"What kind of stuff?" Leo asked.

"Apparently, Chris came back a first time…and we got rid of..." Piper trailed off. She didn't know how to explain the situation.

"We thought Gideon was the threat and you killed him to save Wyatt," Chris finished.

"Gideon? Why would Gideon be after Wyatt?" Leo questioned.

"Let's just say he never thought Wyatt should have been born," Chris muttered. Leo looked pissed.

"Hey wait you know this Gideon dude?" Piper asked confused and looked at her husband.

"Yeah he works at magic school" Leo said only to be met by a blank look.

"There is a magic school?" Piper asked with a slight laugh. "So instead of math and English they learn spells and potions?"

"Pretty much yeah" Leo said.

"Did you know about magic school?" Piper addressed Chris.

"Yeah…hey…I'm starving. How about some breakfast," Chris stated, trying to divert the conversation away from where it was going.

"What are you not telling us, Chris?" Leo asked with a stern look.

"Nothing, Dad. I just wanted to give you a heads up on Gideon. That's all," Chris answered as he got up and headed into the kitchen.

"You become an Elder," Piper stated as she watched Chris leave.

"Apparently I did" Leo stated.

"Don't you dare do that this time," Piper shot.

"I won't," Leo smiled and gave her a quick kiss before they both followed after Chris into the kitchen.

In the kitchen they found Phoebe standing by the stove and Paige was sitting at the table with the morning paper.

"You're not cooking are you?" Piper asked Phoebe. "Because I would hate to have the kitchen burn down today" she added.

"Ok I've been informed a certain son of mine is hungry," Piper announced, making Chris duck behind the refrigerator door.

"Well since you're going home and all what do you want?" she asked him.

"Pancakes," he called as he emerged with the carton of orange juice. He proceeded to open it and drink from it.

"Other people have to drink that too," Paige called, looking disgusted.

"Sorry" Chris said and wiped some of the left over juice off his face with his sleeve and held it out towards her.

"That is just gross," Paige muttered and went back to her newspaper.

"So how does it feel to be going back home?" Phoebe asked.

"Honestly I'm nervous. Last time…" he trailed off. He didn't really want to fill his aunts in. Suddenly Phoebe looked really sad and pulled him to her.

"You're going to make it this time," she murmured.

"Thanks," he sniffled.

"What were you going to say?" Piper demanded.

"I died last time…it's kind of what sent Dad on an…Elder hunt," Chris replied.

"Oh..." was all Piper managed to say. "So that's why..."she trailed off.

"What?" Phoebe asked and then looked over at Paige.

"Do you also get a feeling they know something we don't?" she asked.

"Yeah" Paige nodded as she looked at Chris. "So you want to fill us in?" she asked.

"It's a long story. Mom and dad can fill you in later," he answered.

"Later," Piper told her sisters as she set about making pancakes.

"These are really good, Piper," Phoebe complimented.

"They're the best," Chris whispered to his aunt.

"Things aren't going to be the same without you around here," Paige sighed, looking sullen.

"Yeah well wait about eighteen months," Chris murmured.

"So how do we send you back?" Leo questioned.

"There's a potion in the book."

"Okay that sounds like a good idea," Piper said.

"Yeah...hey Chris" Phoebe agreed and pulled him aside as they finished their food.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked.

"No" Phoebe shook her head.

"I just guess that in all of this I forgot to thank you" she added.

"That's okay" Chris said as his aunt gave him a hug.

"Hey could you do something for me?" Chris asked and she nodded. He pulled the locket from his pants pocket and held it out.

"Take it and tell me what you see," he requested. She slowly reached her hand out and took it. What she saw was a stark contrast to before.

_She saw herself and her sisters sitting around the dinner table with children of varying ages. Everyone seemed happy._

"Any change?" he asked as she came back and opened her eyes again.

"You could say that," Phoebe smiled. "I saw a very bright future ahead."

"That's good" Chris sighed in relief, he had actually done it. There was no need to go back once more.

"Yes, so I guess you should get this back" Phoebe handed him the locket.

"No that's okay," he said and refused to take it. "After all it is yours."

"I hate to break up the auntie-nephew bonding but what's the potion?" Piper interrupted.

"I'll show you," Chris answered and they all headed upstairs. Chris reached the Book of Shadows and began flipping through until he found what he was looking for.

"This one," he pointed to it and Paige started grabbing the ingredients they would need.

"Sounds pretty easy," Piper said and helped Paige started up the potion.

"So what else do we need to do?" Phoebe asked as she peeked over Chris's shoulder at the book.

"We need to draw a triquetra on the wall to create a portal" he answered.

"Okay then" she went and moved around the shelves until she found something she could use to draw with.

"I'm going with you," Leo piped up as the sisters busied themsevles with the portal and the potion.

"Thanks for the concern, Dad. But I can do this," Chris retorted.

"I'm not sending you through a one-way portal," Leo protested.

"Leo everything is going to be ok," Phoebe interjected.

"I'm still going with you. We'll make enough potion so I can get back," Leo stated firmly.

"Fine but you don't have to" Chris repeated but his father seemed to have stopped listening.

"Okay, that should do it," Paige stated as she poured the potion into three vials, two for both of them to get there and one for Leo to get back.

"Portal's done" Phoebe said and stepped back to get a better look at her work on the wall.

"Looks good," Chris said and grabbed the potions.

"So I guess this is goodbye" Paige said sadly.

"Only for a little while, Aunt Paige," Chris answered and gave her a firm hug. He then pulled Phoebe into a strong embrace.

"Thank you for believing in me," he murmured. She merely pulled back and gazed at him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Mom Dad," he began and turned to face them.

"We love you so much," Piper sobbed, soaking the collar of his shirt.

"I love you too," he replied.

Chris slowly stepped back and brushed off the tears from his face.

"You will still see me again," he said and turned to his dad, giving him a firm hug.

"Of course I'll probably be in diapers," he added with a small smile.

"We're going to miss you" Leo said as Chris moved back.

"I will miss you too" Chris said and handed him two small vials.

"I guess it's time" he said.

Together Chris and Leo threw a vial at the wall, the portal opening up. It swirled ominously but Leo led his son through it. Piper watched them go and her heartbeat quickened. She prayed Leo would return safely to her. When father and son emerged from the portal they were in the attic but it looked much different than when Chris had left. Most importantly, the Book was in its place.

"Well everything looks good," Chris stated softly.

"I don't know there's no one here," Leo commented just as they heard footsteps. A much older looking Piper walked in, causing Chris to shove his father out of view.

"Mom," Chris stated.

"Come on…you're going to miss dinner," she prompted with a smile.

"Be right there," Chris promised.

"Okay, just don't wait too long or your cousins will eat it all" she said with a small laugh before she exited the attic. Leo moved out of hiding, he too with a smile.

"I guess we did it" he said and gave his son another hug.

"We did," Chris agreed.

"So I guess we should get you home again before your Piper freaks out" he added.

Leo nodded and turned to face the wall. His brow furrowed as there was no triquetra drawn there.

"I need chalk," he told his son. Chris nodded and fished around until he found two pieces. They each began drawing until it was complete. With a sigh Leo tossed his remaining vial at the wall and made to step through the portal.

"Good luck," he called over his shoulder to Chris as he stepped through.

"Thanks" Chris said and just as the portal closed he added more to himself. "...for everything..."

He started to wipe away the triquetra from the wall and then looked at it for a moment with a smile before he started to walk out of the attic, the sound of the people downstairs slowly emerging as he closed the attic door behind him.


End file.
